As computing and communication technologies have advanced, connected home systems have been developed and made commercially available. Such connected home systems allow a person, such as subscriber to a connected home service, to remotely monitor and/or control connected devices located at the person's home. For example, a person may utilize a personal computer, a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone or tablet computer), or other computing device to remotely view surveillance video captured at the person's home, lock or unlock a door lock, turn a light on or off, or otherwise monitor and/or control connected devices at the person's home.
User interfaces have been developed for use by a person to remotely interface with connected home systems. A common challenge for developers of such user interfaces has been to design and implement user interfaces that provide an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, control, and functionality that promotes a quality user experience. While technologies for connected home system user interfaces have made advances in this regard, there remains room for improvement. For instance, there remains room to improve the intuitiveness, convenience, functionality, and/or usability of user interfaces designed to be used by a person to remotely monitor and/or control connected devices at the person's home.